REVEILLE,
by Monarch of Halo
Summary: Halo Metroid Crossover. Samus awakens from cryostasis after being frozen after Metroid 4, and the Galactic Federation being in a state of revolt. She finds herself plunged into the Halo Universe. Later Coincides with the events of Halo 2. R&R plz!
1. Awake

REVEILLE,

CHAPTER 1: AWAKE

PG

In times of great need, some of the UNSC's greatest soldiers are awakened from their cryosleep to aid humanity. Now is the time. She has been sleeping for 200 years. The Hatchling. Now, with the conflict with the Covenant escalating, it is necessary to awaken her. Samus Aran. She is our last resort. With the SPARTAN-II's numbers dwindling to nothing, it is time for her to awaken.

The world slowly came into view, and time moved at an excruciatingly slow pace. Thoughts and memories slowly leaked back into her mind. Images flashed before her. BSL, SR388, The secret Metroid Breeding Program. She remembered…

Some of the Board didn't even know about the Metroid Breeding Program. There was an uprising. A coup d'etat of sorts. She was put into cryosleep until the crisis was resolved…

Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice. "Welcome back, Samus," it said. The voice came from a tall man now standing over her. He was in full military uniform. Navy. His rank looked like 0-4, judging from his ribbons and epaulets. That made him a Commander.

"Commander?" she replied.

"You know your military ranks."

"I've dealt with them before."

"I've read your file. I know all about the relative events leading up to your cryostasis," he stated.

"So you know how they screwed themselves over?" she replied.

"Yeah."

"So would you care to inform me what has been happening? I've been in cryo for God-knows-how long knowing the Federation. The least you could do would be to tell me what's going on. And anyways, since I've been awoken, I'm assuming the 'crisis' has been resolved?"

"Yes, but now we have another one." He replied.

"Exactly who is we?" she asked.

"Before we go any further, we should get you cleaned up," he said.

She slowly climbed out of the cryopod. She wanted answers, but she was willing to wait.

"The showers and lockers are over there. There are clothes in Locker 368. Your blue and white jumpsuit."

He handed her a key. "Once you're done, take the elevator to floor 62. There is an office with live-in quarters. Room 102. You have it for now. I'll email the computer in the room when I'm ready to see you," he said.

"Thanks."

He turned on his heel and strode away. There were so many questions in her mind it was giving her a headache. But she reminded herself of this: The answers were coming.

The Answers Were Coming.


	2. Dream

REVEILLE,

CHAPTER 2: DREAM

PG

She pressed the call button for the elevator. She gave it a few seconds, and the doors opened. She stepped in and looked at the panel. She was surprised by what she found. The complex was not built up…. It was built down. Underground.

"Well, it seems they at least have some common sense now," she muttered to herself.

She pressed the button for the 62nd floor, and the doors closed. She felt the elevator start to go down, and then it picked up speed. She never had liked the feeling in her stomach on an elevator.

The doors opened and there was a **ding **sound. The sign in the hallway in front of her read:

UNSC – P001 EARTH

FLEETCOM HIGH COMMAND

Military Quarters

Rooms 0-100  ; Rooms 101-150 

She started forward and turned right. Her room was the first on the right. She slid the key card through the door handle and it flashed green. She stepped into the room.

It was cold in the room. The furnishings and design reminded her of hotels. She stepped over to the bed and collapsed.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

She was walking down a long hall, made of stone. She was in her Power Suit. She realized it was a dream, but she didn't force herself to wake up because she wanted to see where this went. She shot open a door and walked through it. In front of her was a long, horizontal, green tinted window. It reminded her of the front end of her gunship. She looked through it, and there was an impressive sight below.

There were 12 Chozo Statues, in a large circular arrangement. It was some sort of temple. She walked down a ramp left, and stepped out onto the temple. She walked to the edge and looked down. The temple was hanging over a crater of goliath proportions. All of a sudden, she heard an ear-piercing screech.

She looked up and saw a metal dragon flying straight at her.

Then she woke up

She bolted upright on the bed. She was breathing hard, and drenched in sweat. She knew the dream was of something in her past. Then a name came to her. Tallon IV. She jumped out of the bed, and walked over to the computer on the desk.

The email program was already on, and logged in, too. UNSCP00163102UNSCfleetcom. It made sense, the 0-4 told her he would email her. It looked like there was one new message. She opened it. It read:

Samus,

Its time for you to learn why you have been awakened. Come to myt office. Its on floor 182. You will need the key card. I have already keyed the security system to not blow you into tiny little bits. Office 1182, Hall 0-6. I'll be waiting.

Sincerely,

Commander John Tanner

She closed the email program and got up. She grabbed the key card and a hair tie. She pulled her har back into a pony tain and tied it.

She walked out the door, ready for some answers.


	3. Answers

REVEILLE,

CHAPTER 3: ANSWERS

PG

She made her way through the halls of FLEETCOM, her mind wandering and deep in thought. It was absolutely churning with questions. Finally, after taking another elevator and using her key card to get through security locks and walking empty halls, she arrived at office 1182, Hall 0-6, Floor 182. She knocked softly on the door, and then louder. The Commander opened the door.

"Hello, Samus. Come in," he said. She stepped in, and was met with a beautifully decorated office. There were pictures and military awards and decorations on the walls. On the wall behind the beautifully polished oak desk, there was a flawlessly polished and buffed sword with the scabbard next to it.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

He poured her a cup of steaming coffee in a white glass mug. The aroma of freshly made coffee filled her nostrils. She loved that scent.

"Sugar? Cream?" he asked.

"Sugar, no cream." she replied.

He handed her a couple sugar packets and her coffee. "Not much of a gentleman are you? Can't even fix a lady's coffee?"

"No, I just wouldn't want to screw it up. You might kill me. Remember, I've seen your file."

"I see my reputation precedes me." She said jokingly. The commander laughed.

"Well, we should probably get started," he said as he sat down with his own cup of coffee. "Lets start simple. Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Earth"

"Good. I'm assuming you want to know what happened to the GF and what the UNSC is?"

"Indulge me," she replied.

"All right then. As you know, the GF was in a State of Revolt when the Metroid Breeding Program was found out about. Well, in 2353, the Galactic Federation was officially dissolved, and the United Nations Space Command was formed. The UNSC. All military and governmental powers of the human race are invested in it. The Army and Air Force only operate on and are governed by the individual planets themselves. However the Navy and Marine Corps are directly tied to the UNSC. The Navy representing the ocean of space."

"So then why wasn't I awoken when the UNSC was formed?"

"They didn't feel it was necessary."

"So why is it necessary now?"

He sighed, and pressed a button on his desk. A view screen came down from the ceiling behind him. A photo of a large alien ship was displayed.

"The Covenant," he said. "In 2517 contact with the Colony _Harvest _was lost. A battlegroup of 5 cruisers was sent to investigate. This group was lead by Fleet Admiral 057 Preston Cole; who established the Cole Protocol. More on that later. Only one ship, the _Endeavor _returned. Cole was aboard. He told of an unstoppable alien warship that obliterated the fleet in a matter of minutes. Their Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine was destroyed, so they returned only on 30 reactor power. It took 3 months."

There was an awkward silence.

"But of course, that was 35 years ago," he said. "We have much better methods of fighting the covenant now. These are our current vessels." A picture of a UNSC ship flashed on the screen, along with a diagram, diagnostic, and a list of specs. "But, our ships are not our best weapons. This is where the story approaches the current time and place, and where it begins to go downhill."

"This is our best weapon." A picture of a SPARTAN-II clad in MJOLNIR MARK 5 armor appeared. "This is the pinnacle of current Military technology. "This leads to Halo, and recent events which lead to your awakening."

"Is this going to take a while?" she asked.

"Most Certainly."


End file.
